The present invention relates to new and improved controls for use in association with a toilet.
Known toilets include a tank which holds a supply of water. When a handle is depressed, water flows from the tank into a toilet bowl. Flow of water into a tank is controlled by a float actuated inlet valve.
When the tank is filled with water to a desired level, the float is effective to cause the inlet valve to be actuated to a closed condition. When the handle is depressed and water flows from the tank into the bowl, the float is lowered in the tank. As the float is lowered, the inlet valve is actuated to an open condition.
When the toilet handle is released, a flapper valve moves from an open position, enabling water to flow from the tank into the toilet bowl, to a closed position, blocking a flow of water into the toilet bowl. At this time, the level of water in the tank will be relatively low and the float actuated inlet valve will be in an open condition. As the amount of water in the tank increases, the float will rise with the water. As this occurs, the float operates the inlet valve from the open condition to a closed condition to block the flow of water into the tank.
It has become increasingly important to conserve water. Toilets may waste water by utilizing an excessive amount of water each time the toilet is flushed. The amount of water required to flush solids is greater than the amount of water required to flush liquids. If the same amount of water is utilized to flush liquids as is utilized to flush solids, water is wasted each time liquids are flushed. In addition, the amount of water required to flush solids differs depending upon the characteristics of the solids. With at least some known toilets, a person utilizing the toilet cannot easily adjust the amount of water which is utilized in flushing the toilet. Therefore, the same amount of water is utilized each time the toilet is flushed with a resulting wasting of water.
If the flapper valve in a known toilet leaks, there will be a continuous flow of water from the tank through the leaking flapper valve. This tends to cause a lowering of the level of water in the tank. The float actuated inlet valve opens to replace the water lost through the leaking flapper valve. Over a period of time, this results in a large quantity of water being wasted through even a slow leak.
If the inlet valve leaks when it is in its closed condition, there is excessive flow of water into the tank. This results in an overflow of water through a standpipe connected in fluid communication with an outlet from the tank.
Various control devices have been associated with the tank of a toilet. Some of these control devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,867; 3,722,850; 5,421,038; 5,862,537; 6,109,294; and 6,427,719. Other controls which have been associated with the tank of a toilet are disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0199989, published Oct. 14, 2004.